Henry, Please?
by LaynLastovka
Summary: Emma and Regina are both on their periods, so they send Henry to the store for them.


**Prompt from an idea someone on a SwanQueen Fanfiction page: Emma and Regina are both on their periods and they send Henry to get tampons/junk food from the store.**

 **All mistakes are mine, let me know if you see one in a PM. I do not own the OUAT characters, I just like to play around with them.**

 **Hope you enjoy and review.**

 **XxLayn**

"How the _hell_ is this my fault, Regina?" Emma groaned out as Regina came back to bed. "You're the one that started your period hours after I started mine."

Despite the fact that she and her wife were still arguing, Regina crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Emma. "It's your fault because you were the one who kissed me, remember? It broke not only the curse on the town, but also the infertility curse I took. So yes, it's your fault."

"I recall you leaning into that kiss just as much as I did, babe. I also don't recall you complaining about that particular curse breaking when we realized that it meant we could have a baby once you finally found the potion," Emma playfully retorted back.

Regina smiled, thinking back to when they broke the curse and then when they found the recipe for the potion a few months ago, before looking up to meet Emma's eyes. "That potion is almost ready, too." Emma smiled back at her and then kissed Regina on the forehead. The two then lay together until Regina's cramps became too much. Emma got up to place the heating pad on her to help before heading back to the bathroom.

After listening to Emma shuffle around for a while in the bathroom Regina called out, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm looking for more tampons. I just used the last one but I could have sworn we had another box." Emma heard Regina's muffled voice in the bedroom and figured that it meant that the box she was looking for was the one she had just finished off.

"Henry," Emma yelled, "can you come up here, please?"

"He's not here, darling. He went to Snow's as soon as he realized we were both on our period." She then handed Emma her cell phone.

 _ **Emma: Hey kid, need you to do me and mom a favour.**_

 _ **Henry: What?**_

 _ **Emma: Go to the store. We need tampons, ice cream, and chocolate. You can use the card.**_

 _ **Henry: Ma no! Guys don't do that for their moms!**_

 _ **Emma: Henry, please! Your mom and I are miserable and we need this stuff.**_

 _ **Henry: But Ma…**_

 _ **Emma: Please just do it and I'll convince mom to do pizza later this week.**_

 _ **Henry: …Fine.**_

 __"The kid's gonna go to the store for us," Emma said as she turned to snuggle back into her wife. She heard a noncommittal noise to which she laughed at and then closed her eyes.

XX

Henry had no idea what he was doing. He'd been at the store for 20 minutes already, but couldn't make himself go down _that_ aisle. _Guys so do not do this kind of stuff for their moms_ , he thought.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Henry heard behind him. When he turned around he saw his friend Nick walking up to him.

"Oh, uh, my moms sent me to get…"

Nick laughs at him before saying, "First time picking up stuff for them?"

"How did you know?" Henry questions.

"Because I'm getting them for Ava, and I was like you the first time. Come on." Nick gives Henry a push and off they go.

"How do you know what to get?" The boys were now standing in front of all of the different products. Nick had already grabbed what Ava needed and was waiting for Henry.

"Just grab a couple of different ones and next time make sure your moms tell you what the right box looks like."

Grabbing a few different boxes the boys then set off for the candy aisle and freezer section. Once they paid the two parted ways, and Henry headed home.

XX

"Moms!" Henry yelled when he walked through the door of the mansion. When he got no response he put away the food and then took the boxes upstairs to the room his mothers shared. Walking through the bedroom door he saw both of them asleep, wrapped up under the covers together. He grabbed a note pad and wrote a message to them before going back downstairs and heading to his grandparents' house.

A few hours later Regina woke up and saw Henry's not and the boxes:

 _Ice cream is in the freezer and cholate in the cupboard. Love, Henry_

Regina smiled, happy that her son listened to his other mother, but quickly realized that none of what Henry picked up as far as feminine products were of any use to her and Emma. Picking up her cell phone she texted her.

 _ **Regina: Henry, thank you for going to the store and getting what we asked, but I need you to go back.**_

 _ **Henry: Mom…**_

 _ **Regina: Here's a picture of the box that I need you to get two of.**_

 _ **Henry: But mom…**_

 _ **Regina: Henry, please?**_

 _ **Henry: …Fine.**_

The End.


End file.
